The present invention relates to a golf club head having a hollow structure. More specifically, the invention relates to a golf club head capable of obtaining both vibration damping performance and pleasant hitting sound by combining materials different in kind.
In the golf club head, in addition to improvements on performance regarding a carry, directionality and the like, and strength, damping of vibration and generation of pleasant sound at the time of hitting a ball are required. Such is required because slight vibration or hitting sound greatly affects a result in golf that is a mental sport.
For example, Japanese patent application Kokai publication No. 11-4919 discloses a golf club head having a hollow structure, which is made of fiber reinforced plastic (FRP). Such a golf club head made of FRP is advantageous in vibration damping performance but disadvantageous in hitting sound and a carry. Japanese patent application Kokai publication No. 5-168731 and No. 2000-229135 disclose golf club heads constructed by combining materials different in kind. However, these golf club heads were incapable of obtaining both vibration damping performance and pleasant hitting sound.